Dryers such as the type manufactured and sold by Buhler Aeroglide Corporation are used to dry or thermally treat a wide variety of products, including food products and pet food, for example. These dryers are typically provided with detachable panels and doors that provide access to the interior of the dryer for cleaning and maintenance. One of the shortcomings of dryers of this type is that the removable panels and doors are heavy and do not always meet high hygienic standards. That is, the panels are not sealed and air and moisture can enter the interior of the panels or doors, resulting in the growth of bacteria.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a dryer design that is provided with hygienic or sanitary panels and doors that are sealed and which prevents moisture and air from entering the interior areas of the panels and doors.